Ticklish
by Crazed Individual
Summary: Who knew Ichigo was ticklish? [IchiRuki...ish] [Oneshot]


**Hahaha, **_**another**_** IchiRuki.  
This one was really random; I was writing a chapter of my other story and there was one scene in it that made me think of a small oneshot that had to do with tickling (?!). So… that's how this was made. O.o  
Anyway, PotR will be updated later on, and I added a Zombie Powder oneshot. Go read it if you're a ZP fan. ;D  
Alright, this is short, and pointless. And technically, it's not an IchiRuki. Oh well, read it anyway. I'll accept flames. XD It's not well written, anyway. Not like any of my stuff ever is.**  
_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

* * *

"This is boring." Rukia sighed as she leaned her back against the front of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo sighed in agreement, rolling onto his stomach and watching the television, looking bored. 

It was a Sunday afternoon and they had nothing to do. There were no Hollows, and all of their friends surprisingly hadn't come to bother them. So there they were, Rukia sitting on the floor in front of his bed, while Ichigo lay on his stomach on his bed, the two of them watching some stupid Don Kanonji show.

"This is uncomfortable." Rukia complained, shifting in her spot. "Let me sit on the bed."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed and rolled onto his side as Rukia stood up and lay in the space he made for her on her stomach, propping her chin up on her palm as they continued to watch TV in silence. Rukia began to feel a bit uncomfortable, so she sat straight and stretched, then went back onto her stomach. But as she was going back into her spot, her hair accidentally brushed against Ichigo's bare chest (he had taken a shower and didn't bother to put a shirt on), and she heard him stifle a laugh.

"What?" Rukia blinked, glancing up at him.

"Nothing, that just tickled." Ichigo replied.

"Are you ticklish?" Rukia asked curiously, sitting straight.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone though. It'll make me seem like a wuss." Ichigo sighed.

"Hmm…" Rukia smirked widely.

"…What? Why 'hmm'?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia…"

"Ticklish, eh?" Rukia grinned. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Rukia, _don't you dare_." He gasped. Rukia grinned again and suddenly tackled Ichigo, straddling him and tickling his sides. Ichigo gasped and began to squirm.

"R-Rukia! S-stop!" he stuttered, bursting out laughing and shutting his eyes tightly. "P-please!"

"No way!" Rukia said, continuing to tickle Ichigo and see him laughing, frantically trying to escape. She liked seeing him like this; laughing and grinning instead of scowling.

"C-c'mon," Ichigo had tears in his eyes by now from laughing so hard. "I-I can't stand it!"

Suddenly, Ichigo brought his hands up and grabbed Rukia's waist. He rolled them over so he was straddling her, and began to tickle her sides.

"Ichigo, what – _eek_!" Rukia shrieked when Ichigo began to tickle her. She burst out into fits of shrieks and laughter.

"Ichigo, s-stop! Stop! No!" she shrieked happily as Ichigo continued. "I-I'll kill you, I swear!"

* * *

"Hmm…" Isshin flipped through the newspaper, a bored expression on his face. Nothing interesting. He sighed, about to call for his daughters, until he heard something. 

"Please, Ichigo! Stop! Eeek!" he heard Rukia shrieking and blinked.

"Is that… Rukia-chan?" he frowned lightly and stood up, walking up the stairs. He followed the shrieks, which seemed to be coming from Ichigo's room.

He slowly opened the door. "Ichigo, is Rukia-chan…" he trailed off when he saw his son, shirtless, straddling a shrieking Rukia whose shirt was lifted a bit, showing her stomach. Rukia's eyes were shut tightly and Isshin could see tears in the corners. He let out a loud gasp, eyes wide.

"Ichigo!" Immediately, Ichigo and Rukia froze, and turned their heads to look towards the door, where Isshin was standing, gaping.

"Dad?" Ichigo blinked, oblivious. "What?"

"What are you doing to Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked slowly.

"Uh… what?" Ichigo blinked again. He looked down at Rukia to see their position. He was straddling her while his hands were under her shirt. Though he was only tickling her, his father probably thought differently.

"Oh, it's not what you think…" Ichigo said quickly, getting off of Rukia.

"Were you trying.. to rape Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked. Rukia quickly sat straight and fixed her hair and clothes.

"No, no!" Ichigo said quickly, shaking his head. "I was just tickling her!"

"Y-Yes, Isshin-san. Nothing like that at all." Rukia said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Ohh, not rape." Isshin nodded understandingly. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "Just plain sex!" Isshin continued, grinning, and Ichigo gaped. "I thought Rukia-chan didn't want to and you were hurting her! Anyway, don't be too loud, your sisters are still here. And make sure you use a condom!" Isshin smiled, exiting the room. Ichigo's face went bright red from anger and embarrassment.

"DAD!"

* * *

**Yup, pointless. Sorry if anyone was OOC.  
**

**Flames:D**


End file.
